Red Nation Union
32 |totalstrength = 97,501 |avgstrength = 3,047 |totalnukes = |score = 0.82 }} The Red Nation Union was a small alliance, based primarily upon the red sphere. Small and relatively unknown, RNU's only treaty during it's existence was with the New Pacific Order in the form of a protectorate-technology dealing writ, created to mutually benefit both parties. Founding RNU was founded on December 12, 2009 by BlueMoon of Albert. Initial growth was slow, and tech raids were quite common. It was only upon signing the protectorate treaty with the New Pacific Order that such events decreased in regularity. Charter of Principles The Red Nation Union Principles is the founding document upon which the government of the alliance is organised, and the defining treaty in terms of national rights and responsibilities of member states. Red Nation Union Principles The Red Nation Union Principles are the founding laws of the alliance. All nations within the Red Nation Union agree to abide by these rules when they apply. Violation of these principles will result in punishment. Article I: Nation Rights 1: All member nations have the right to seek assistance from the alliance, whether economic or military in nature. 2: All member nations have the right to peace. Any member nation found to be bullying or threatening another member will be subject to reprimand. 3: All member nations have the right to freedom of expression within the alliance’s boards. 4: All member nations have the right to secede from the alliance during times of peace. Article II: Nation Responsibilities 1: As a basic principle of alliance, member states are expected to come to the military aid of other members in the event of their attack, and to the defence of the alliance as a whole. 2: Members are expected to conduct themselves in a dignified manner when interacting with non-affiliated nations. Article III: Government Section A: Positions 1: Chair – The alliance Chair is a permanent position, and a part of the Council of Three. The Chair has final say on all matters of internal and external policy. 2: Council of Three – The Council shall be comprised of the alliance Chair, and two elected officials chosen from the general membership in quarterly elections. The Council shall make decisions upon internal and external alliance policy. 3: Ministers – Ministers shall be appointed to fulfil various departmental roles, as deemed necessary by the Council of Three. 4: Sub-Ministers – Sub-Ministers shall be appointed, according to need, to aid in the running of a department. They shall be appointed by Ministers, with approval from the Council. Section B: Elections Quarterly elections will be held to determine the two elected positions on the Council of Three. Appointment is by majority vote of the general membership. Section C: Ministries All Ministers are elected by the Council of Three from a pool of volunteers. Ministerial elections will take place immediately following Council elections, on a quarterly basis. Positions shall include, 1: Internal Affairs Minister –Responsible for organising the other ministers, recruitment and any additional duties appointed by the council. 2: External Affairs Minister – Responsible for the application of alliance foreign policy, organisation of embassies and consulates, alliance ambassadors, and any additional duties appointed by the council. 3: Defence Minister – Responsible for the organisation of alliance defence, offence and intelligence, and any additional duties appointed by the council. 4: Finance Minister – Responsible for the organisation of aid, trade, and general finance, and any additional duties appointed by the council. Article IV: War Red Nation Union is an independent alliance which abides by a policy of general non-aggression, and all members are forbidden from engaging in wars of aggression against nations with an alliance affiliation without consent from a government member of Ministerial rank or higher. Section A: Alliance Defence All member nations must belong to a defensive squad. In times of war, it is required that member nations report to the Ministry of Defence for assignment and instruction. Nuclear first-strike is permitted in defensive war. Section B: Alliance Offence Member nations are permitted to engage in raids against unaligned nations, and nations holding membership in alliances of five nations or less. Article V: Foreign Policy Foreign Policy is set by the Council of Three, and directed by the Foreign Minister. Treaties with foreign powers can be negotiated by alliance Ambassadors, acting on behalf of the Council. However, actual ratification and nullification can only be authorised by the Council, or Chair independently. Article VI: Amendments Amendments to these laws can be proposed by any member of the alliance, which is ultimately subject to vote by the general membership. A proposition is considered to have passed only upon achieving a 60% majority vote in favour. Any amendment can be blocked by majority vote of the Council of Three, or by direct intervention of the Chair. Foreign Relations See also